fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Promise!
is an original Aikatsu! series created by Ageha. It follows the journey of Aihara Kizuna and her friends in Prominence Academy. Plot Seven years prior to the story, a young Aihara Kizuna met a mysterious girl during summer holiday. Their encounter was short yet magical. They didn't know each others' name nor background, but they hit off quickly as they shared the same dreams.The two girls made a small childish promise to meet again one day when they became top idols. Time passes by and Kizuna now enrolls the prestigious idol school, Prominence Academy. There, she meets Shimizu Chika, a girl who looks identical to the mysterious girl from Kizuna's memory. However, Chika doesn't seem to recall either their past encounter or their promise. Is Chika really the girl Kizuna met 7 years ago? Why did she forget about the promise? Is Kizuna the only one who regards their promise as important? Characters Idols * Aihara Kizuna A first year student in Prominence Academy. Kizuna is a hardworking girl who loves idols, but constantly living under her genius older sister's shadow. She once wanted to give up on her dream but her fateful encounter with "Chika" and their promise helped her overcome the despair. She is fairly clumsy and bad at dancing, but she makes it up with her super attention for details and problem solving ability. She is a cute type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Link. * Shimizu Chika A new student who transferred into Kizuna's class during the second term of their first year. She has a late start as an idol, but her athletic skills and good sense in rhythm helps her to catch up with other girls. She is a cool type idol and her preferred brand is Brilliant Blue. * Homura Kureha ''' The top student in Kizuna's class, as well as one of the most popular idols in the academy. She's very competitive and independent. Her goal is to beat Kizuna's sister, Aihara Hinata, and become the Prominence Princess. She is a sexy type idol and has her own dedicated brand called Passionate Rouge. * '''Ibuki Meguru A very unique idol who's always full of surprise. Her forte is variety show. Her catchphrase is "me ga kurukuru Meguru". She is a pop type idol and her preferred brand is Monster Girl. * Aihara Hinata Kizuna's genius older sister. She's the current Prominence Princess of the school. She's a cool type idol and her dedicated brand is Supernova. * Sawatari Mia The top idol from 2nd year. She idolizes Hinata and despises Kureha for being too frontal. She's a sexy type idol and her prefered brand is Honey Kiss. * Sakurai Saku A 2nd year idol who becomes Kizuna's rival for Twinkle Link's muse position. She's a cute type idol and her prefered brand is also Twinkle Link. * Inoue Noel Hinata's classmate and best friend. She's a pop type idol and her prefered brand is JingleBells. Supporting Characters * Headmistress Himekawa Himeno The granddaughter of the school founder and current Headmistress of the academy. * Mr. Shelling Ford Homeroom teacher of the first grade. He also teaches acting class. * Shimizu Chigiri Chika's brother. He's currently learning fashion design and works as a part-time designer in Brilliant Blue. * Mrs. Nekoi Dorm manager and also a close friend of the Headmistress. She possess a comforting motherly aura and often offers advices to the students and teachers. * Koufuku A stray cat who lives around the academy. It's believed as a good luck bringer. Brands & Coords Public Brands * Twinkle Link - cute * Brilliant Blue - cool * Monster Girl - pop * Honey Kiss - sexy * JingleBells - pop Exclusive Brands * Passionate Rouge - sexy * Supernova - cool School Coord *'Shiny Coord' - The school's basic coord. Each student has slightly different design. ** Galaxy Shiny Coord (Hinata) ** Peach Shiny Coord (Kizuna) ** Cerulean Shiny Coord (Chika) ** Scarlet Shiny Coord (Kureha) ** Neon Shiny Coord (Meguru) ** Violet Shiny Coord (Mia) ** Blossom Shiny Coord (Saku) ** Holly Shiny Coord (Noel) Gemstone Dress * Diamond Dress * Sapphire Dress * Ruby Dress * Emerald Dress * Tanzanite Dress * Aquamarine Dress * Peridot Dress * Amethyst Dress * Garnet Dress * Topaz Dress * Tourmaline Dress * Moonstone Dress Terms * Prominence Princess - The title for Prominence Academy's top idol. * Charm Points - Collectible points that determines the idol ranking. They can be acquired by performing various idol activities. * Idol Aura * Special Appeal * Units Locations * Prominence Academy - A prestigious idol school located in Hakuba city. ** School Dormitory ** Princess' Palace * Hakuba Daiichi Public School - Chika and Chigiri's old school * Kuroba Daisan Public School - Chigiri's current school. It's located in a neighbouring town. * Aihara Music School - A small music school run by Kizuna's parents. Category:Aikatsu! Series